


Dusta nan Lara

by 12micropercent



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hospitalization, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12micropercent/pseuds/12micropercent
Summary: "Tolong, katakan kebohongan yang indah.""Tidak."
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 13





	Dusta nan Lara

**_Sepasang_** mata sayu dengan lingkar hitam milik pria itu sedang terpejam. Tubuh lemasnya terbaring tak berdaya di sebuah ruang yang seluruh temboknya dicat menjadi warna putih. Ranjang tempatnya tertidur selama ini terasa dingin. Bagai menguras panas dari badan yang sudah ringkih. Selang-selang transparan berujung jarum tajam terhubung— _menembus kulit dan nadi_ —dengan tangan kurusnya yang seolah hanya kulit menempel pada tulang.

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka. Menangkap langit-langit yang buram di atas sana.

"Mark? Sudah bangun?" tanya suara familiar yang sampai ke telinganya.

Sejenak sunyi. Hanya deru napas mengisi kamar yang ingin dikutuknya ini.

"Masih di sini?" Tipis nan parau. Suara itu berbunyi bersama hembusan angin yang ikut dikeluarkan lewat tenggorokan keringnya.

Pria lain yang duduk di kursi plastik di sebelah kasurnya hanya tersenyum pahit. Ia bersandar ke depan, kedua siku bertumpu pada frame besi ranjang dingin tempat kawannya berbaring.

"Lucas?"

"Ya?"

"Dunia," kalimatnya terjeda, "sepertinya berlalu dengan cepat," sambungnya.

Sebuah helaan napas dihembuskan dengan penuh beban. "Benar. Dunia berubah dengan cepat."

"Tidak ada yang bertahan selamanya, ya?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil dengan nama Lucas itu hanya mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kita memanfaatkan waktu yang masih ada. Benar kan?" Sebuah kekehan kecil terlontar seusai mendengar ucapannya sendiri. "Aku tahu... Suatu saat waktu akan membuat kita cepat lupa."

"Mark."

"Tapi, aku ingin diingat selamanya."

Mereka berdua membisu lagi.

"Lucas. Bisa kau tutup mataku?"

"Menutup matamu?"

"Dengan tanganmu."

"Kena—" ia menghela napas lagi sebelum selesai berucap. Di titik ini Lucas tidak ingin mempertanyakan permintaan dari Mark. Ia menutup kedua mata Mark dengan sebelah telapak tangannya.

"Rasanya seperti dulu, 'kan? Saat kau menutup mataku, sebelum memberikan kejutan. Dulu, kita baik-baik saja, ya?"

Lucas terdiam sejenak lalu berucap, "Sepertinya."

"Tolong, bisa matikan lampunya?"

"Kau mau tidur lagi?"

Yang berbaring hanya menutup mata tanda mengiyakan. 

Gelap.

Hanya cahaya dari luar jendela yang menerangi seisi ruang sempit ini.

"Lucas."

"Ya?"

"Sekarang tidak perlu ada kejutan lagi."

"Apa—"

"Bukankah kita semua... _Sudah tahu?_ "

"Mark, aku tida—"

"Bohong," ia menyela lagi. "Aku juga suda—ah, itu tidak penting. Apapun itu, yang terjadi, mulai saat ini, aku ingin kita mati rasa bersama."

"Mati... Rasa?"

"Jangan merasakan apapun. Sedih atau bahagia. Jangan dirasakan."

Lucas mematung. Masih berdiri dekat dengan dinding tempat saklar lampu menempel. Dengan ragu-ragu ia berjalan menuju kursi plastik itu lagi.

"Kalau kau ingin berbohong, seharusnya lakukan dengan lebih baik," imbuh Mark. 

Setelah itu ia tak mendengar deritan kaki kursi yang diseret. Suara engsel pintu juga tidak masuk ke telinganya. Tidak pula dengan suara hembusan napas Lucas yang sedari tadi tersedu-sedu diiringi suara hidung berairnya.

"Lucas? Kau masih di sana?"

"M-masih."

"Bisa aku minta tolong satu hal lagi?"

Lucas menggenggam telapak tangan Mark yang dingin.

"Tolong, katakan kebohongan yang indah."

Ia menelan ludah kasar. "Tidak," jawabnya.

"Saat kita tahu telah dibohongi, rasanya selalu sakit, ya?" 

"Mark, tolo—"

"Tapi aku sudah tahu kenyataannya," matanya melirik ke arah Lucas, "jadi, hiburlah aku dengan kebohongan."

"Meskipun... Kebohongan itu... Menyakitkan?"

"Setidaknya, mereka indah untuk didengar."

Mark mengeratkan genggaman di antara keduanya. Bisa dirasakan tangan Lucas yang bergetar dengan lemah.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan bersedi—" 

"Kau akan sembuh! Kau akan keluar dari rumah sakit sialan ini! Kita akan bahagia dan kau hidup bersamaku sampai seratus tahun!"

Mark tersenyum dalam gelap.

"Hanya kita berdua, _selamanya_."

**_—Dusta nan Lara_ **


End file.
